


Quaint Daisy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Only Time





	Quaint Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



On this beautiful morning, when Tony and Pepper wake, adorable happy smiles greet them: their daughter is smiling as she clutches her teddy bear to her tiny chest while Peter holds a cake with a candle burning brightly.

Morgan snuggles under the covers with him, she pats the cloud-white pillow and fluffs it with her little hands, making the pillow puff up and causing Tony to chuckle. Hugging her teddy bear, Morgan lays down with her head on the pillow, smiling softly as she cuddled with her daddy.

Peter is smiling brightly as he holds out a delicious, sweet smelling cake. “Happy birthday, dad!”

Pepper smiles as Morgan cheers excitedly, “blow out the candles”, giggling as Morgan claps her hands as she giggles happily.

Tony sits up in bed grinning, and Peter leans in to hold out the cake. “Blow the candles out and make a wish.”

Tony huffs a deep breath then blows out the candles, and he promptly tackled by his daughter and son who gives him a big bear hug. Pepper watches her children begin a tickle war with their father, smiling brightly as she listens to her beautiful family laughing to their heart's delight.

Later in the day, Tony has to put his superhero skills to work, yet not saving the world. Instead, the issue is much smaller. 

How could such a little thing hurt so much? She wouldn’t cry, she would be a brave—just like her papa and brother. Tony works in silence as he tries to remove the tiny slice of wood from Morgan’s finger. He is as gentle as possible, stopping when she hisses and giving his baby girl a proud smile when she doesn’t shed a tear.

Peter sits beside her, trying to offer brotherly support, keeping a soft hand on her back in hope of gently soothing away the sting.

Thankfully, Tony’s technique for removing a splinter relatively quickly and painlessly are fantastic. Armed with a sewing needle and tweezers to dig the splinter out and rubbing alcohol to sterilize the skin, this is not too pleasant but Morgan fights through it—the little Miss Alpha male, as mommy Pepper calls her.

With a wiggle, suddenly the pain is gone as the evil splinter comes out and the pain vanishes. Peter pats her back, glad to see Morgan smile. Tony kisses her ‘Boo-Boo’ asking “Better?” unable to hide his smirking grin.

She thinks for a moment, then playfully grins and points to her cheeks, “I have a boo-boo here. I think you should kiss it and make it better.”

Giggling merrily, Tony and Peter puckers up, smooching her chubby cheeks as she smiles brightly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1023948.html?thread=111967180#t111967180)


End file.
